


Hypothermic Sam

by mistyzeo



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2010 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://whitereflection.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://whitereflection.livejournal.com/"><b>whitereflection</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothermic Sam

Sam's been in the water for almost five minutes by the time Dean gets to him, and Dean can already see the blue tinge in his lips. He grabs Sam by the elbows and hauls, and almost goes in the water himself, but Sam manages to get his chest on the dock and help even though his fingers are stiff with the cold. Dean pulls him upright and he stumbles, and when he finally gets his feet under him he's pale and shaking.

"Damn it, Sam," Dean hisses, taking one look at him and immediately heading for the car. The fucking Water Leaper can wait, now that Sam's soaked through and the air is cold enough to show their breath.

"I'm f-fine," Sam says, but he can barely form the words he's shivering so hard, and Dean shakes his head.

"You're the opposite of fine," he says, and doesn't listen to another stuttering word Sam says.

When they reach the car, Dean props Sam up against the side and digs in the trunk for a blanket. Then he orders, "Strip," and has to help Sam's numb fingers undo the zipper on his coat and the buttons on his jeans. Sam's trembling all over, jaw clenched, but he strips naked in the cold air and Dean wraps him in the blanket and manhandles him into the passenger seat where he belongs. The car's no warmer inside than out, so Dean leans over him to turn the heat on.

When he gets in behind the wheel, Sam's trying to turn the heat up but he can't disengage himself from the blanket around his shoulders to get to the knob. Dean turns it on for him, full blast, but it won't warm up until they get the car going.

"Dean," Sam manages finally, "w-what ab-bout—"

"Not tonight," Dean says firmly, shifting into _drive_ and pulling away from the lake parking lot. It's almost midnight, and the back roads are empty. It still takes them twenty minutes, and Sam spends the whole time shivering so violently Dean's worried he's going to break something.

Car parked, motel room door unlocked and propped open, Dean helps Sam out of the car again and into the room. He wants to throw Sam into a nice warm shower, but he knows that getting Sam wet again might not be the cleverest, and anyway he's not quite in top form, what with all the shaking and the blue tips of his ears and the hammering pulse in his throat. So he throws back the covers of the bed he'd claimed and ushers Sam under.

The salt line is intact, and the charms are still in their places, so Dean doesn't waste much time checking them and undresses quickly. Typical, he thinks, sliding into bed beside Sam in his birthday suit and wrestling him for the blanket.

Sam's skin is icy, sucking the heat out of Dean's body, and Dean wraps Sam's head in his t-shirt to keep the wet hair off Sam's neck and Dean's pillows, thank you very much. Sam's bent up like a corkscrew, and Dean pushes and pulls until Sam's wrapped around him instead.

"G-God," Sam stutters, and Dean hushes him.

"Wake me up if you die," he says, but he doubts he'll be able to sleep like this. Everywhere they're touching is painfully, shockingly cold, but there's no better way to do this. Sam smiles weakly, gives Dean a chilly squeeze, and Dean wraps his arms bravely around Sam's back and holds his brother to him. "Now shut up. When you're generating your own heat again, bitch, I am so kicking your ass for that stunt."


End file.
